


The Exception

by mockingjaybee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Nico is adorable, Pining, So is Will, sickly sweet fluff, tricking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - <i>They are set up on a blind date by a mutual friend.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just a drabble i wrote while i friends (@krissielee) did a mini drabbleathon using a prompt generator. i hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> this has not been betaed, if you see any mistakes please let me know!

Nico was nervous, and the ground around him was starting to wither and die, so he took a deep breath, and calmed down. Percy, of all people, had set him up on a blind date, which really wasn’t all that hard to do. Nico sort of knew who everyone in camp was, but in truth, he didn’t really know anybody except the Seven, and several of them were either missing or back in New Rome. 

So he waited at the edge of the strawberry fields near the woods like Percy told him, just after dinner and all. Who in Hades would Percy possibly pick for him? Nico sat down and closed his eyes for a minute, centering himself. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting when he heard a small cough from behind him. 

Nico stood up so fast he nearly fell back down, and tried his best not to gasp. “I thought,” he started slowly, trying really hard to not smile, “this was supposed to be a blind date?”

Will was already smiling, and even in the dark there was a brightness to him, “Hi, I’m will, son of Apollo, and head medic here at Camp Half-Blood, nice to meet you.” Will stuck out his hand, and Nico shook it. 

“Um, I’m Nico, Son of Hades, and ok, I .. don’t know where I belong here at camp?” Nico frowned, it was hard, being at camp, but he had stayed because of Will, in the small hope of maybe getting a date out of it, but in truth, would have been happy being friends with the guy as well. 

“See, that’s where I come in. I’m pretty good at helping other, and well, you are so very cute.” Will blushed lightly, and Nico felt his face flush as well, “And, I want to get to know you better. A lot better. So much better.” 

Nico laughed and held onto Will’s hand, and gently tugged Will so they could go for a walk around the woods, “Yeah, I’d like the very much. Plus, I think you’re pretty cute too.” 

Nico always liked the idea of new starts, except for one, but mostly, he liked them. Now, there was a new sense of hope growing within him, and he could remember his father saying how badly he wanted Nico to be happy, to be the exception where as so many of his children don’t get any sort of happiness. At this exact moment, he knew he would be, and it would be worth all the pain he has, and would endure, just for this moment, and all the ones to come with Will by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i hope you liked this! kudos and comments make me squeal in public!
> 
> if you like to see some works before they get posted here check out my tunblr /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
